tiger, tiger burning bright
by gov the scoffer
Summary: Antamoon,a young girl transformed by dark magic,vows to avenge the deaths of her parents,by killing the sorceress Kitsuni...this is her story... This is a co/written story ,with the wrighter daspence,if you want to see this story from the gray wolf siv's point of view ,go to his site and check out "antient enemy's..." rong violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Attention...this story is violent and bloody ,if you have a weak stomach or are a kid under 13 I would recommend you read something else..._**

 ** _This is a co/written story by the way,the character siv belongs to myfriend daspence...if you want the story from sivs point of veiw go to his site..._**

 ** _Enjoy..._**

 _here was fire on the mountain...burning the trees...screams...the groans of the dying...children killed where they stood...the army advanced...liberated from shame or guilt ...hidden behind the masks...demon heads swinging towards them...the reflection of the flames making their lifeless eyes dance ...commanding all of this was a terrible creature...a fox...a massive animal as big as a horse...with wide snapping jaws and nine tails...it leapt among the wounded...devouring them ...ignoring their screams..._

 _Antamoon ran to her fathers side...but he was already dead...lifeless pale eyes..._

 _Her mother screamed..._

 _The young girl took up her fathers sword...she ran at the monster that held her mother in its jaws..._

 _She saw the beasts eyes as it turned towards her,even as she sword to bring it down on its head..._

 _Suddenly her blood turned to lead,she couldn't breath...couldn't move...the last thing she saw was a woman ,dressed in red ,with the cold crule eyes of the fox..._


	2. Chapter 2

Antamoon opened her eyes...the air stank of death and smoke...a dull pain...her bones ached...

Memory of the battle came back to torment her...she felt sick...

Mother...father...

...something was wrong...

She raised herself up,and looked down at her body...

She was not human any more...

Antamoon leapt to her feet-panic-raw fear-she raised up her hands -no-not hands-paws-white fur-talons-she opened her mouth to scream-her mouth opened far too wide-long sharp teeth-

She turned and ran...ran away into the jungle...ran with the speed of a predator... She caught her foot on a vine but she didn't fall...she was on all fours now...tearing through the undergrowth ...trying to out distance the truth...she found her voice and cried out...but her cry was deep and frightening... It was the roar of an animal...

She was a blurr of white through the green...a tiger in human clothing...a girl in an animals body...


	3. Chapter 3

Antamoon woke up ,snarling and slashing at the air...it took her a moment to realize where she was...her mouth was open as she panted,with her lips drawn back over her long teeth she looked like she was smiling...Around her were all the harsh sounds and sharp smells of the city ...it had been nearly 3thousand years since she had been transformed...after all that time you would think she would have stopped having the nightmares...antamoon looked down at the wooden planks of the dock,her claws had left deep parallel lines in it...splinters of wood were imbedded in the tough pads of her paws,even though they had drawn blood she couldn't feel it...she hadn't felt anything but hate and bitterness for a long while now...she blinked and turned to look out over the sea...it was a gray,storm covered sky,and she could taste the salt on the wind ...it was going to rain...from under this peer, no one could see her,she could stay here all day,and even walk out a few yards in to the open and still she would be invisible to unfriendly eyes...scattered around behind her on the damp wood were broken fish bones and dull scales...the remains of her last meal...she had lived here for nearly a week...it was a perfect den...antamoon nostrals flared as she breathed in the wind coming from the waves...she savered these gentle moments that were so few and far between...locked them away in her heart...she wasn't going to live much longer...she wanted to enjoy life while she could...the life of a predator is swift and short...and hers was no difference...

She didn't care if she died...so long as she took that one with her...

Antamoon ears layed back and she growled deep in her throat...a sound that could have been thunder from a storm out at sea..


	4. Chapter 4

It was after dark before she went hunting...she had to be careful ,the humans would kill her if they saw her...she had learned to avoid them completely over the centuries...most of the time she walked upright ,but when she was trying to be quiet,she went on all fours...she could climb anything...with her claws gripping the bricks she could scail straight up the side of a building...and with her long tail she could ballence atop a cable 20 stories up without falling...

Sometimes her thoughts were less human and more animal...the smells of humans and of other animals made her hungry...sometimes she had to stop herself from eating them...lately... The tiger part of her had become a constant struggle in her head...she had to kill her enemy soon...before she lost herself completely... Once her mind was gone,she would forget the need for stealth...she would attack the humans and be killed...at least her death would mean something if she killed kitsuni...

She crept across the roof tops...stopping now and again,to make sure no one was watching... Her eyes glinted like mirrors... They were fixed on the forms of several men in the alleyway down below...

Her tail switched restlessly back and forth as she stared at them...the white and black of her fur distorted the outline of her body...her camouflage was so complete, no one would have seen her unless they were just a few feet away ,and by then it was too late...

These men were soldiers of the foot clan...their leader was the wich...they would know where she was...

Antamoon waited for just the right moment...

And then she attacked...


	5. Chapter 5

The humans didn't know what hit them...she fell down among their ranks like a comet with teeth and claws...her sheer size was in itself a weapon...the men fired there weapons at her but none hit her...she was too fast...

At first her attacks were calculated and controlled... But then she began to change...the smell of blood drove her mad...she screamed and the sound of her scream mixed with the roar of a tiger...she tasted blood in her mouth...from deep inside an ancient primordial savagery...before she had intended to leave the men alive so that she could question them...but now she mauled them indiscriminately... Finally the frenzy was over...dead body's were scattered over the ground ...her fur was stained red...panting, antamoon stalked back and forth over the carnage...her claws scraping against the cement...gradually she realized what she had done...

She looked at the mutilated corpses and felt a brief pang of disgust... At herself...at them...at life in general...

She had wanted to interrogate them...but now they were of no use to anyone...

Damn...

Suddenly she became aware of a heartbeat that was not her own...

Turning she glanced into the darkness and saw one man still standing...he was shaking all over and his heart drummed so fast she could have danced to the beat...she licked her teeth and grinned...it excited her...

"Come here..."she growled...

He turned and ran...

Antamoon crouched down and prepared to spring...

This was fun...

she spead off after him ...running just behind him as he ran...letting him think he might outrun her...toying with him...her eyes glinted in the dark...

He was tiring...his breath came screaming from his lungs...antamoon laughed and jumped at him...

She had retracted her claws but still the impact broke the mans ribs...with her prey thus emobalized she let him go ,and began walking in a circle around him as he lay there gasping on the ground...


	6. Chapter 6

The man on the ground struggled...trying to drag his broken body away from the humanoid white tiger who was sharpening her claws on the brick wall behind him...

He couldn't get far because just before he got out of her reach she would reach out and drag him back to where he had started from...

At length she got board with this and began asking questions...

"So,your with the foot clan,huh?tell me,who is your master?I would very much like to speak with her..."

The man spat blood at her and muttered something inaudible... Antamoon just cocked her head and stuck one of her claws in his leg...

He screamed as she raked it down ,leaving a deep angry scratch running from the back of his knee to his calf...

"I said,who is your master?I am not very patient you know...if you don't answer me I will start to get bored...and i have certain ways of entertaining myself..."

Her tail whipped back and forth playfully...the cat in her was enjoying itself...

"Go to hell!" The human snarled"I ain't no squeeler!"

"Fine..." Antamoon purred..."let's play a game...you try to get away,and I'll close my eyes and count to 10...when I catch you,I'll kill you ...how's that sound?"

She turned away from him and put her paws over her eyes...

"one"

The man rolled over on his side and started to crawl ,gasping for breath every time he bumped his chest against the ground...

"Two"

He left a trail of red on the pavement...

"Three"

He drug himself behind a dumpster and had to stop and rest..

"Four-five-six"

Desperatly he pulled himself around the corner of the building he was barely 10 feet from antamoon...

"Seven-eight-nine-"

She grinned and opened her eyes...

"Ten..."

Leisurely she got up and walked over to where the human was lying...she leaned down and whispered into his ear...

"I found you..."

She opened her mouth over his head...

"Leave him alone..."

She froze,the voice had come from behind her...

Turning she saw a figure standing in the alley,


	7. Chapter 7

As far as she could tell he was a man ,standing in the shadows...he had a sword in his hand,and his face was hidded by the hood of his sweater...antamoon looked at him apraisingly...sizing him up...didn't look like much...just an average guy ,but he did have guts,challenging a six foot white tiger covered in blood who had been about to bite into some thugs head...

But there was something about him that gave her pause,Disquieted her...

Her hackles stood up along her spine as she got to her feet...

"Why do you care?are you with them?"

The stranger kept his head bowed,she couldn't see him...but she noticed a strange scent in the air...something feral...like another animal...

She drew her lips back in a grimace,just so he could get a good look at her teeth...

"Am i with who?" He asked,

"With his clan!don't play games with me stranger ,if you value his life come and take it from me!"

Antamoon reached down and snatched up the man on the ground,holding him up by his lank hair ,exposing his neck...on his left shoulder ,clearly displayed was the insignia of the foot ...

She placed one of her claws against the mans throat...

"What's it going to be?your life ?or his?"

The new comer took a step towards her and loward his sword...

"Just calm down,no one has to die,let the man go,please-there's no need to fight,just let him go..."

Antamoon threw back her head and laughed...her mouth stretched wide ...

The stranger stood watching her,unmoving...

She fixed him in her eyes,the pupals were dialated with excitement ...

"There is every need..."she growled...and leapt at him...


	8. Chapter 8

The stranger dodged her claws by centimetres, he was fast,antamoon whipped around to face him again but he had already moved...she layed back her ears and snarled...he didn't seem to want to fight,what fun was it to kill someone who wouldn't even strike back?

She decided to make it personal...to hurt him...make him bleed...

The animal side of her liked this idea...her claws itched...she drug them across the cement ...

He was standing a few feet away,waiting for her ...

She feinted left,pretending that she was going to aim for his side,instead she threw herself back away from him,leaping halfway up the brick wall and propelling herself over his head ...she landed on all fours behind him ,snapping at the back of his legs ,but again he was too quick,she heard a growl answering her own,and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered at this,but she didn't pay it much mind,she grinned insanely up at him,

He backed away from her,cocking his head from side to side as though he was assessing the situation, preparing himself for her next assault... But he wasn't afraid...and that's what made her angry...

"Coward." She spat stalking towards him,tail switching,

She snapped her jaws so that her teeth clicked together...a hundred years ago she might have held back ,tempered her fury with reason, but the human girl was almost gone...only the white tiger remained...

"I am hungry..." She purred crouching down and readying herself to spring,the stranger crouched, preparing to leap out of the way...it all came down to this...who was faster?

Predator?

Or prey?

Antamoon grinned,and pushed off of the ground-propelling herself forward -she was a blurr-all claws and savage glinting teeth-he threw himself aside-but still his blood splattered onto the cement...

She turned to gloat over her victim,to savor her victory over him,but what she saw stunned her to the point where she couldn't even move,

He was not a human...

He was a wolf...


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Antamoons eyes were wide as she stared at him,she had never seen another animal/human before,stunned she watched as he reached into his pocket snd threw something on the ground...the smoke granade went off ,hiding his body behind a white cloud... When it cleared ,the wolf was gone ...she stayed there for some time before she turned back ...the human she had almost killed had managed to drag himself away while the two warriors fought...

Some how he had escaped...how long had they been fighting?

He was probably back with kitsuni now,relaying what had happened...

this was something she had managed to avoid for centuries... Now the element of surprise was gone...kitsuni and her clan would be searching for her...she had to be more careful than ever before...

Antamoon went back to her hide out ,silently she crawled up under the dock and lay curled on the damp wood staring out at the sea...

She needed time to think...her thoughts were scattered and flew around in her mind like the Gulls spiraling over the ocean...they screamed and harried her...she dug her claws into the beams holding up the dock...she didn't understand...how could there be others?

How many were there?

Were they all against her?

Did they all follow Kitsuni?

A chill breeze ran through her fur..tomorrow...she would think about this tomorrow...right now,she needed sleep...

Over the next few days she stayed away from the city...

Some inner instinct told her not to leave this place...

When she was hungry ,she would leap into the sea,sometimes she would eat sharks or squid,she could hold her breath as long as a seal,and her fur was water proof...


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" Antamoons eyes were wide as she stared at him,she had never seen another animal/human before,stunned she watched as he reached into his pocket snd threw something on the ground...the smoke granade went off ,hiding his body behind a white cloud... When it cleared ,the wolf was gone ...she stayed there for some time before she turned back ...the human she had almost killed had managed to drag himself away while the two warriors fought...

Some how he had escaped...how long had they been fighting?

He was probably back with kitsuni now,relaying what had happened...

this was something she had managed to avoid for centuries... Now the element of surprise was gone...kitsuni and her clan would be searching for her...she had to be more careful than ever before...

Antamoon went back to her hide out ,silently she crawled up under the dock and lay curled on the damp wood staring out at the sea...

She needed time to think...her thoughts were scattered and flew around in her mind like the Gulls spiraling over the ocean...they screamed and harried her...she dug her claws into the beams holding up the dock...she didn't understand...how could there be others?

How many were there?

Were they all against her?

Did they all follow Kitsuni?

A chill breeze ran through her fur..tomorrow...she would think about this tomorrow...right now,she needed sleep...

Over the next few days she stayed away from the city...

Some inner instinct told her not to leave this place...

When she was hungry ,she would leap into the sea,sometimes she would eat sharks or squid,she could hold her breath as long as a seal,and her fur was water proof...

Four days passed until she went back to the city...


	11. Chapter 11

She tracked the wolfs scent...he knew her secret...he had seen her...he knew she existed... He was dangerous...

Before she hadn't enjoyed hunting or killing...but now she lived for it...crawling along the rooftops lost in a world of her own...she felt completely wild...

Antamoon growled deep in her throat when she saw him...he was standing on the edge of the building,looking out at an old warehouse...she crouched ,eyes glinting in the dark...waiting for just the right moment...

He was distracted...completely oblivious to her presence...he would never have seen her coming...but then the wind changed...

Instantly he went on alert ...whipping around towards her...reaching for his sword he waited for her to show herself...

Antamoons ears layed back and she snarled...her game had been spoilt...sullenly she leapt down to the roof he stood on...

He backed away from her,holding the sword between them...it glistened in the half light from the moon...

As did her eyes...

She paced back and forth restlessly ...so...she hadn't hurt him as bad as she had thought...the bandage he had wrapped about the wound wasn't even bloody ...well,that was easily remidied...

Suddenly the wolf spoke ,

"I can handle this problem,but I recomend you hurry it up..."

She cocked her head ,he didn't seem to be talking to her,maybe he was crazy,

"Who are you talking to?"

Another voice seemed to come out of no where,she couldn't catch what it said ,but now she realized he must have a communication device in his ear,she smiled,funny how easy it was to forget what century she was in...

"Don't worry about it D,just finish what your doing so we can get out of here,"

Antamoon licked her teeth and started towards him...

"who is this D?I think I'd like to meet him..."she purred...

He stepped back to the edge of the building...

" what are you doing here?"he asked...

"Its simple ,I never make mistakes and I never fail,you cost me quite a lot with your little intervention..."

She drew back her lips and showed her teeth...

She had to give him credit,he didn't even flinch...

"You must think yourself a hero..."

"Who said anything about being a hero?I just want to help people..."

Antamoons eyes narrowed...

"Well let me tell you something ..I don't like hero's..."


	12. Chapter 12

She knocked him to the ground ,but before she could do any real damage he rolled away...she had misjudged the distance and her leap had carryed her to far...if she could just pin him down,she could kill him outright...he was no match for her,anymore than a real wolf was if attacked by a normal tiger...if she could get close enough it would all be over...

He moved away ,standing half crouched on the edge of the building ...she couldn't rush at him without risking a fall off the 12 story roof to the cement below...

He knew this...and used it to his advantage...

She didn't like the way he kept staring directly into her eyes...in the animal world that was a challenge...a test of power...

She stalked back and forth ,glaring back at him...refusing to look down or aside...he would break away first...

She refused to blink...

She growled...

"Why won't you fight back?"

"I don't see any reason to..."

He looked perfectly calm as he said this...

Antamoons eyes narrowed..."so,you don't think I'm a threat?I can fix that..."he would have to watch what he was doing,if he got cocky,it would all be over,as it was he barely missed the killing blow she had aimed at his head,

The wolf turned and kicked just as she came for him again,the hit caught her unguarded left side,and she fell back with a grunt...she took a few steps back and stared down at her chest,where a bruise was starting under her fur...she had to admit,he was good...

"Its been a long time since anyone actually managed to hit me..." She said quietly,grinning at him from out of the dark...

"Its been a long time since anyone managed to sneak up on me..." The wolf countered

He looked almost as surprised as she felt...

He kept his sword aimed at her heart...

She felt her instincts taking over...wait...wait for just the right moment and then...

"Siv?what's happening?"

The wolf jumped,he had seemingly forgotten about his earpiece,quickly he reached up and crushed the device,taking his eyes off of antamoon for just one second...

Big mistake...

He wasn't fast enough,she crashed into his body,using her sheer size and weight as a weapon...she heard him gasp in pain as his arm twisted back and his sword fell clattering to the ground...she could smell his fear-he scrambled franticly beneith her-she drew back her hand-claws extended-to deliver the skull crushing blow-he raised up his arm and the metal armer he wore deflected the hit -

She blinked- startled for a second,she hadn't noticed the plates of steel he had strapped to his body-

Siv used the same trick she had -striking while she was distracted-

He twisted and growled -she saw a gray streak and then felt blinding pain-she threw herself back -pawing at her face where three deep scratches stretched parallel to her black stripes -her own blood ran into her mouth as she screamed out in pain and hatred-

She opened her eyes and fixed on her enemy-her whole body went rigid -she saw realization dawn on him-

There was no trace of the human girl -now she was all animal-all predator-

She charged at him -he simply wasn't quick enough-without his sword he was virtually helpless-she pinned him down and raised her hand once more-ready to rip him apart-

But before she could strike-a voice came from behind them-she had been so engrossed in the battle she hadn't even heard the other approach ...

"Uh siv-whats going on?"


End file.
